In the United States and certain other parts of the world it is known that there are numerous overweight children today. This is especially the case where food is plentiful. It is even more the situation where sweets are available in great supply. It is believed that this is also caused in great part by children today watching too much television and not getting a normal amount of exercise. In other words, children today are becoming couch potatoes who eat far too many fattening type foods which are especially high in carbohydrates.
It can be seen from this discussion that there is a need for a some relatively inexpensive means to motivate children as well as adults to exercise more in order to promote a more healthy body.
Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is also generally well recognized in the prior art, exercise machines and toys have been taught in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,124.